Coming down
by atlantis23
Summary: A Bechloe fanfiction, set in Venice and based on 'Coming down' by Halsey.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, ehm... hi everybody... I've recently been to Venice and thought of this.**

 **It's based on 'Coming down' by Halsey, and it was supposed to be a one shot, not a multichapter, but I've started to write it and well, this happened.**

 **If you like this first chapter (even if it's quite short), you can also check 'You were a cascade of colors on my monochrome palette', which is the other fanfiction I'm writing.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **-COMING DOWN-**

 _I found God_

 _I found him in a lover_

 _When her hair falls in her face_

 _And her hands so cold they shake_

 **VENICE, 13th NOVEMBER 2016 (h. 4 pm)**

Venice was immersed in a thick blanket of fog.

The rain flayed the high roofs of the houses, and only a few tourists, holding many colorful umbrellas, were walking in the narrow streets of the city.

Sheltered from the downfall, Beca was sitting at the short tables of the Caffé Lavena, drawing the outline of _San Marco basilica_ and slowly sipping a cup of tea.

She tried to catch as many details as she could and copied them all on her sketch pad with patience.

She loved the connection she was able to create with the things she sketched: she felt like she was grasping some important information from the building with no need to ask or read anything about it. It was magical.

She glanced at the magnificent fronton and got lost in its inexpressible beauty.

Then, while lowering her gaze on a japanese couple that was staring at the church in silence, she caught a glimpse of red heading to the bar.

A redhead, who was trying to shelter her head from the raindrops with the hood of her brown coat and her red umbrella, was shivering under the driving rain.

Beca didn't pay much attention to that girl, until she stopped right beside her and stared at her sketch.

The brunette glanced at her, and the redhead curled her lips, pensive.

"I think your stroke is too heavy" she stated.

Beca frowned "That's not just my stroke, it's me"

The redhead lifted her hands in defense "Hey, I didn't mean to disappoint you" she said kindly "My opinion is not relevant."

"It's okay." Beca smiled "I've heard it many times before, but I think people say this cause they don't know me." She replied. "The stroke is the first way an artist uses to express his personality and convey his feelings. Do you draw?" She asked the other girl.

"Sometimes" the redhead answered, taking off her wet hood, and making her red locks fall messily over her shoulders.

Beca bit her bottom lip.

At first, she hadn't noticed how sweet the girl's voice was nor how gorgeous the redhead looked with that chilly air.

But now that she did, she realized how charming that unusual stranger was.

"Can I sit here?" she asked Beca.

The brunette nodded, and the girl sat in front of her.

"I'm Chloe, by the way" she said, smiling and stretching her hand towards the brunette.

"I'm Beca" she replied, shaking the redhead's cold hand "It's nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

_I found the Devil_

 _I found him in a lover_

 _In her lips like tangerines_

 _And her color coded speak_

 **VENICE, 15th NOVEMBER 2016 (h. 6.45 pm)**

Chloe quickly grabbed her coat and closed the door of her room.

She hurried downstairs, and wore her coat and her scarf meanwhile.

She was so terribly late. She sighed.

She left the key at the reception and rushed out of the sliding door of the hotel.

She found Beca outside, sat on a red bench near the exit of the building, waiting for her patiently. "Hi" she said warmly, standing up and approahing the redhead "I thought you got lost somewhere between the District 12 and Hogwarts"

Chloe giggled "I did, but then I used the Marauder's map and came back to Venice" she replied, smiling "I'm sorry I'm late, though"

Beca chuckled, then started walking.

Chloe followed her.

"Where are we going?" She asked the brunette, who grinned confidently.

"Nowhere" she answered, gaining a smile from the redhead "Just follow me"

And so Chloe did, intrigued, following Beca along the polluted canals of the poetic city.

After a dozen minutes, they reached _Rialto_.

Chloe loved the romantic atmosphere of Venice, and that was one of her favorite spots.

The surface of the canal was gently caressed by the wind, and the small boats were quietly moving on its water, among the old venetian houses.

She followed Beca on the left side of the bridge and they stopped in the middle of it.

Beca leaned on the white handrail and pointed at a tall building with an elegant colonnade that overlooked the canal "We're going there" she informed Chloe.

Chloe clapped her hands, excited " _Il Fontego dei Tedeschi"_ she exlaimed in italian "I love it"

That was one of Chloe's favorite places in the city, an expensive shopping center with many important brands inside, such as Gucci and Armani.

Beca chuckled "I supposed that" she replied, then made her way to the other shore of the canal.

They entered the building, and Beca turned towards her, cracking her knuckles "We're going to the terrace" she informed Chloe "Stairs or elevator?"

Chloe curled her lips, pensive.

"Elevator" she finally decided.

So they made their way to the roof, and Chloe was surprised when she noticed that there were no tourists in the terrace.

She frowned "This place has one of the most beautiful views of the city" she stated "And it is usually very crowded. It's unusual to see it this quiet"

The brunette grinned. "I may have a friend who works here" she started "and I may have a reservation for us only" she added, taking a key chain out of her pocket and shaking it in front of the redhead.

"Oh my god" Chloe exclaimed, amazed "This is not nearly possible"

"Well" Beca bit her bottom lip, amused "This is one thing I love about Italy: you can do anything if you have money or contacts, so..." she continued, grinning "It is actually possible"

Chloe hugged her with joy, and Beca smiled warmly "Nobody is disturbing us until tomorrow" she informed the redhead.

They approached the railing, enjoying the breathtaking view they had on the lagoon.

The dark sky was full of white stars, and the canals of the city reflected the light of the quaint lampposts that were shining in the night like many dancing flames.

Chloe could see the bell tower of _San Marco_ on the left, and the domes of many other churches in almost every part of the city. The typical venetian houses stood out against the flat line of the sea, that was barely visible in the distance.

"Wow" Chloe whispered, mesmerized.

"Yeah" Beca agreed "This is my favorite place in Venice."

Chloe smiled.

It was weird, I mean.

The brunette was so reserved and enigmatic, yet so incredibly fascinating.

She had the charm of an unsolvable mistery, and Chloe ignored if that was a good or a bad thing, but she was hopelessly attracted to that inexplicable enigma.

She could feel the storm that raged in the brunette's soul everytime she spoke or caught her eye.

She could see the fear in Beca's eyes everytime she smiled.

And Chloe didn't get the reason of those conflicting emotions, so they captivated her even more.

After a while, Beca laid a blanket on the floor, and took the savoury pie she had baked ( _oh my god, she can also cook_ ) and a beer out of her backpack.

They chatted merrily while eating, and Chloe complimented the brunette for the delicious pie she had prepared and the good beer she had chosen.

It was called _Ichnusa,_ and came from Sardinia.

Chloe didn't like drinking beer, but this one... well, she had to admit that this one was really good.

Once they finished eating, Beca put the waste into a plastic bag, and took a few tangerines out of the front pocket of her backpack. "Want one?" she asked the redhead.

"I'm allergic to it" Chloe answered, sighing.

"Fine" the brunette shrugged "More for me"

She peeled one of them, then ate it with gusto in front of a shocked Chloe.

"Hey, you're hurting me" the redhead complained.

"Mmm this is delicious" Beca exclaimed, looking at Chloe with a wide grin on her face.

"Fuck you" the redhead pinched her arm "I really like them, but they make me sick"

Beca laughed and tossed out the peel, then wiped her hands with a napkin.

She stared at Chloe, amused. "Are you allergic to their smell, too?" she asked.

Chloe frowned "I don't think that it is even possible" she replied.

"Mmm" Beca brought a hand under her chin and curled her lips "Well, then"

"What?" Chloe asked, curious.

Beca grinned, and looked straight into her eyes "Well, I've just eaten a tangerine" she started "So I was wondering if I could kiss you without killing you" she explained, smiling.

Chloe chuckled "Is that any way to ask me such an important thing?"

Beca scratched her head and smiled "Yeah" she replied, tilting her head.

"Well, I do like your way of asking" Chloe stated, caressing her cheek.

Beca grinned "And I do like your way of saying yes" she said, leaning forward to kiss the redhead.

Chloe closed her eyes, and she felt Beca's lips gently brushing against her own.

The redhead smiled when she noticed that they did taste like tangerine, and she felt the other girl smiling in return.

Beca's hands lovingly cupped her face, and Chloe tangled her fingers in the brunette's dark hair to deepen the kiss.

She bit Beca's bottom lip, gaining a moan from the brunette, and realized what was actually happening. She was kissing a girl she had meet two days before, and she was kissing her _in Venice_. She realized that she really cared about the brunette, even if she barely knew her.

And Beca was kissing her passionately. Her hands were restlessy moving over the redhead's body, and she winced as she felt Beca's cold hands unzipping her coat and making their way under her shirt, touching her bare skin.

She moaned and she kissed Beca harder.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but Chloe still thought that it was not nearly enough.

Indeed, when Beca broke the kiss, the redhead immediately longed for another one.

"Still alive, uh?" Beca stated, smirking.

Chloe giggled, enjoying the sight of the happy brunette in front of her "Actually" she started, smiling "I've never felt this alive before" she admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, then" a wide smile appeared on Beca's face as she heard the redhead's words, and she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
